We'll Be There For You
by Lone Stranger
Summary: Oneshot. Harry and Ron decide to cheer Hermione up after a rough day. R&R. by Lone


**A/N:** ok due to classified reasons i am forced to break down my original fanfic "What Is This Feeling". But please still show your support and review this one and my others. - Lone

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything.

**

* * *

**

**  
**

It was late afternoon at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione Granger had just woken up from a bed in the infirmary. This was another result of they Slytherins' never ending pranks on Gryffindors. As she got out of the bed Ron and Harry walked over to her. Even being who she was Hermione was still mildly used to things going her way. After all, they always did when it came to spells and potions. That Harry and Ron knew very well and today, _nothing_ was going her way. 

"So how are you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, just peachy! I feel as if I could fly!" She mumbled.

"Oh Hermione, you have a LOT to learn about life." Ron piped up.

"Oh really? How so?" She challenged. That's when the music started. Uknown to her, the boys had been working on a "cheer up" plan all day. Now they could put it into action.

Ron hung his arm on Hermione's shoulder. "So no one told you life was gonna be this way? Your grade's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A."

Hermione glared at Ron and pinched him in the sides, making him hop a few steps ahead. They were headed outside and this time, Harry wrapped his arm around her waist. "It's like you're always stuck in second gear. When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but,"

They were on school grounds about now and the boys whipped out their wands singing, "We'll be there for you!" And a white spark flew out of Harry's wand. Rain started to fall down towards Hermione. But just before it reached her, Ron was at her side with an umbrella he conjured. "When the rain starts to pour!"

"We'll be there for you!"

"Like we've been there before!" Harry flicked his wand and the rain was gone.

"We'll be there for you! Because you're there for us too!" The boys sang the duet perfectly and Hermione just had to laugh.

"For example!" Harry shouted.

"You're still in bed at ten, and class began at eight! You've missed your breakfast so far, things are going great!" Ron buzzed. You're mother warned you there'd be days like these. But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees that,"

"We'll be there for you!" This time Ron flicked his wand for the rain.

Instead of an umbrella Harry muttered something which affected the rain. instead of wetting them, it turned into puffs of smoke when it made contact. "When the rain starts to pour!" And the rain was gone.

"We'll be there for you!"

"Like we've been there before!" Harry smiled even more.

"We'll be there for you! Because you're there for us too! Take it away, Harry!" Ron bellowed.

Hermione turned to Harry as they walked along the grounds. He chorused, "No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me. Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me!"

"Hey! What about me?" Ron stopped, along with the music.

"Oh well yea, and you too, Ron. But this song is for Hermione." explained Harry.

"Oh, yea, right. Anyways, ahem." And the music started back up.

"Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with. Someone I'll always laugh with, even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah!" Harry finished.

The boys tugged on her arms and the three ran inside through the front entrance while her friends continued with their little escapade, "It's like you're always stuck in second gear. When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but,"

"We'll be there for you!" The two were practically shouting instead of singing and people were staring at them. But they didn't care. Yet again Ron and Harry flicked their wands and the puffy rain came down again.

Together they jogged up the stairs, "When the rain starts to pour!" Ron and Harry were having the time of their lives, and surprisingly, so was Hermione.

"We'll be there for you!" Now people were starting to whisper and point too.

"Like we've been there before!" Ron's eyes looked as if there were fireworks going off inside their heads. Could they be anymore hyper?

"We'll be there for you, because you're there for us too!" The three burst into the common room just as the music ended. You could imagine the look on all the Gryffindors' faces as the trio stumbled in, as if influenced by firewhiskey.

* * *

**A/N:** ok here it is. i'm really sorry folks! please R&R ♥ Lone  



End file.
